Marissa Stahlbaum/Trivia
Trivia * Marissa is a toy collector of some sorts. She especially loves to collect teddy bears and dolls * Marissa is mostly called "Mars" by her BFFAs * Marissa is the treasury of Royal Student Council * Marissa's birthday is March 3rd, which means her zodiac sign is Pisces ** Her birthday just so happens to fall on the day of Hinamatsuri, which is Doll's Day or Girl's day *** This is a pun on her destiny, as she is destined to go to The Land of the Dolls ** Pisces are typically known to be compassionate, musical, overly trusting, and having a desire to escape reality *** This relates to Marissa as she plays the violin, being too trusting in the past in her father, and her imagination distracting her sometimes ** Her gemstone is a Blue Lace Agate * Marissa's color scheme consists of royal blue, light pink, and light blue * Marissa's gift for thronecoming was a nutcracker with the ability to crack anything if necessary * If turned into an unanimated object in A Wonderlandiful World, she would have turned into a royal blue, light pink and light blue nutcracker. * Marissa's owner Rose used a GPA calculator to calculate M's FPA, no joke * Marissa prefers the word "naughty" to "bad" ** This is a reference to a thing that is mentioned a lot the time of her fairytale, which is around Christmas. The word "naughty" is a reference to the naughty and nice list * Marissa is usually in the Royal study lounge, as she is the princess of The Land of the Dolls * Marissa's personality type is ENTJ (The Commander) * Marissa has a social media on almost everything ** Facebook username: Marissa Stahlbaum *** Friends: 698 ** Twitter username: Marissathelittlegirl *** Followers: 2,679 ** Tumblr blog(s): *** Main: It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas **** Followers: 20,347 *** Fashion: Mars-San **** Followers: 269 *** Baking: Sweetly Sugarplum **** Followers: 454 ** YouTube Channel: Naughty and Nice *** Suscriber count: 1,256 ** Skype Username: Rissathelittlegirl * Marissa's backstory is based upon the songs Cry Baby, Dollhouse, and Sippy Cup. These are all the first three songs on the Cry Baby ''album by Melanie Martinez. * Marissa calls her dad "Father" and her mom "Mommy" * Marissa's dragon Saint Winglas is a pun on the saint that embodies Santa Claus, Saint Nicholas * Marissa is actually the first Marie of the family, with each Marie being raffled into the school. * Marissa's middle name, (Elizabeth) is revealed in her diary. Favorites * Movie: The Fault in our Stories * Book/Genre: The Great Genie by Scott F. Fairy * Color: Royal blue, like the color of her hair * Hero: The Nutcracker :) * Villain: The Mouse King :) * Fruit: Apple, even though she hates ''that fruit ''>:( * Veggie: Mango <3 * Ice Cream: Santa's Cookies and Cream * Candy: Chocolate bars * Restaurant: Hocus Latte * Article of Clothing: Nightgown * Hair Color: Royal blue, duh! * Eye Color: Glasz * Person: Her mom, Marie * Race: Depends * Website: WooTube or Thorne-blr * Song: Oops,... I Charmed You Again! * Artist: Christmastina Elfgulera * Body Part: Eyes * Game: House * Board Game: Marsh-opoly * Food: Any type of nut :) AU Information ''Yer a wizard Marissa! If anything, Marissa would be in Slytherin. Her wand would be Aspen wood with phoenix feather core 16" and slightly springy flexibility. Her Ilvermorny house would be Wampus. Finally her patronus is a munchkin cat with a crown and glasses on, resembling Nuss who she loves very much along with her partners-in-crime, Makonnen King and Dawn Mayfairy. Sapphire, Feathers Fly! If Marissa was a miraculous wielder, she would be a wielder of a penguin miraculous. The species of the penguin would be a Little Penguin, the littlest of the penguin species which also represents Marissa's tiny height. The name of her kwami would be Sapphire. Sapphire would be a male penguin with silvery-blue eyes and a typical little penguin look. He would be an entertainment source for Marissa and feed on sushi. Marissa's transformaton cue would be "Sapphire, feathers fly!" because Rose couldn't think of anything better. Her supersuit would be spandex and be a gradient color of sapphire blue to grey, having flowing sleeves to represent flippers. Her weapon would be arrows on the back of feathers, and her special power would be flying for 5 minutes, her flying time running out after her 5 minute time-limit is up, making her power a little dangerous XOXO, Fae '' 'TBA, GOSSIP GIRL' ''UPUPUPUPU TBA, DANGAN RONPA Kiss Kiss Fall In Love <3 TBA, OHSHC ''RWBY'' Marissa's name has her official title included, Princess Marissa Stahlbaum, which indicates the color royal blue. tba Category:Subpages